


【最王】跟踪日记

by KittyGiovanna



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 16





	1. 2月1日

2月1日

似乎很久没有用钢笔了，不知道第一句话应该写什么。总之…这还是我第一次遇到这种要求奇怪的委托人。

啊，说起来…如果这个本子要保留下来给“那个人”看的话，应该在事先介绍清楚我自己。

我的名字并不重要，身份是一名私家侦探，在刚才接到了这份委托。

…虽然这样说不太好，但是…与其说是接到委托，我更感觉是被“那个人”开了个玩笑。今天是周一，我像往常一样来到事务所上班，在门前的信箱里发现了这个精美的本子。它很沉重，信箱的门甚至被顶开了一截，拿在手里的重量也很惊人。

本子外面套着一层包装纸，没有快递的说明，所以我起初并没有在意，只是如常进了事务所。直到看见了办公桌上的这个信封（它此时就在我手边），以及座机电话里的留言提示。

我毕竟也是私家侦探，直觉意识到了某些事情，慎重地接起了电话，同时习惯性地打开了录音笔。

“早上好，这里是非常神秘的委托人~”

第一句话就让我皱起了眉。留言里有很重的电音，似乎是使用了变声器，又经过了特殊处理之后的一段讯息。我甚至无法辨认对方是男是女。

作为侦探，我也有过被向往这个职业的小孩子们骚扰的经历。心里想着“啊，该不会又是国中生虚张声势”，但还是耐心地听了下去。

“冗长的自我介绍就先跳过，总之，拜托你在二月份去跟踪一个叫做最原终一的人喔，就是那个很出名的高中生啦，作为日本人你一定听说过他，后续资料就拜托你自己找了！”

啊？

这是在开玩笑吧？跟踪调查一个人三十…二十八天，这种事情也太夸张了，何况对方还是高中生，先不说在学校里要贴身观察有多么困难，最原终一，我没记错的话，那不是“超高校级的侦探”吗？

坐落于城市的中心，那所私立希望之峰学院，聚集着国家的精英、人类的希望，我只是一介普通人，从来没敢妄想过去玷污那种神圣的地方，而这位委托人怎么直接……

太失礼了，而且潜入希望峰学院？这种事情不想都知道根本不可能。当我把委托录音听到这里时，我已经开始思考怎样婉拒对方的要求。

但是对方好像看穿了我的想法。留言里的声音不急不缓地继续开口：“信封里装着委托费用，先看过钱再考虑一下要不要推辞吧？”

我闻言打开信封，里面是厚厚一沓新钞。

“感动吗？这笔钱已经相当于你大半年的收入了，快点为我工作吧。”

留言里的人心情很好地笑了起来，我端着那个烫手的信封，一时间有些不知所措。毫不夸张地说…我不是圣人，面对厚重的金额，着实很难拒绝。

“心动了吧？希望峰教职工的身份证明，明天早上就会送到，会和今天的日记本放在相同的位置。啊，至于那个本子，是用来记录你跟踪那个人的日记啦，要好好写日记，我会在月底来检查你的作业喔。”

我拿起放在桌上的日记本，几乎和那个信封一样重，心跳急速加快…

如果您会收走这本日记，当您看到这里的时候，应该已经明白了我在此时的选择。

不仅仅是被金钱收买，其实…汇聚“超高校级”的私立希望之峰学院，我也非常向往那里。除此之外，您下达委托的方式也让我很感兴趣，至于那段留言，您不用担心，我已经销毁了它，包括录音笔里的讯息。但我还是选择将这些关键的信息记录在了本子上，如果您在月底来收回这本本子，应该也会很感兴趣吧。

到目前为止的话似乎有点多，但我希望您能够谅解。因为本子很厚，在我看来，是您希望我能够多写一些内容。

我向您保证，我会将所见的一切，那些您需要的、有关最原终一的一切，全部忠实地记录下来。


	2. 2月2日

2月2日

我昨晚将日记放在了事务所，下次随身携带，省得损失记录细节。

总之就先把昨天未记录的东西继续写下来。在白天完成了自己的工作，在到家之后，我才有时间查阅最原终一的相关资料。

之前早就听说过他的名字，毕竟私立希望之峰学院可不是什么人都能去的，况且最原和我的领域相同，当时听说的时候，还在想“希望峰竟然连续两年选择了侦探才能的学生”。（笔者补充：去年入学的那位当然是雾切响子，她的知名度极高，我对最原倒是没什么印象。）

不过不要紧，私立希望之峰学院有非常活跃的论坛，各种八卦和小道消息齐聚于此，不费吹灰之力就能找到“超高校级”们的信息和照片。我见到被偷拍的最原终一戴着黑色的棒球帽，半张脸隐藏在帽檐下，穿着一件毫不起眼的竖条校服。

他走在人群里，好像可以和路人混为一体。同为侦探……感觉这种人没什么气场啊。他真的是希望峰的学生吗？

只在一瞬间我便立刻否定了自己的念头。既然被拜托调查的对象是他，我就不会掉以轻心，毕竟我也是侦探，需要对跟踪对象保持警惕。我见过很多同事，平时走到哪都是一副萎靡不振的样子，遇到案件却比发情的公狗还要兴奋。加之他是那个“超高校级”的一员，绝对是不容小觑的存在。

能接触到那所学院里的人，我感到一阵激动，放下手里的平板电脑后便关灯入睡。

今早来到事务所，果然在邮箱里发现了一个精致的小包裹。里面装着教职员工的身份证，规规矩矩地贴着（不知道从哪里搞来的）我的证件照……

我的委托人到底是什么身份？他为什么会想做这件事？我万分疑惑。

做了一些最后的准备，明天便可以去希望峰学院，近距离跟踪调查最原终一了。

我的任务即将开始。


	3. 2月3日

2月3日

现在是深夜，结束了一天的任务，我此时正坐在家里的书房中。

我实在是太久没有动过笔了。就算因为工作，平时很多材料需要手写，那也大多都是草稿。像这样用钢笔事无巨细地将一天的事情记载下来，对我而言还是非常新鲜，因此也是很困难的事情。

我写日记的水平着实拙劣，而且大多数都是关于自己的碎碎念，这不是委托人想看的内容。即便如此，我也在努力试着做到最好，希望您可以满意。

最原终一，才能是“超高校级的侦探”，私立希望之峰学院一年级本科生，去年九月份入学。

其余的基本信息就暂时不在这里仔细说明，我拿到了教职员工的身份证明，光明正大、顺利地用假身份进入了希望峰学院。

上午在教学楼走动，最原坐在教室里，靠近走廊窗户的位置，很容易就能发现。我假装在楼道里接电话，观察着他的反应。

就算在教室里，最原也戴着那顶黑色的棒球帽。近距离感觉他有些阴沉，脸上没有什么表情，和同班同学说话的时候也显得很腼腆。习惯性地用手指拉扯帽檐，这应该是下意识保护自己的举动。

用害羞形容似乎也不太准确，看起来是很没有安全感…不，应该说……是很没有自信的人。

下面这张照片是顺手拍下的，随后我就离开了那里。

下午的时候在希望峰学院探查地形，偶遇了雾切响子。

被她看到的一瞬间…说实话，感到非常恐惧，就像被彻底看穿了一样。但她没有发现我的身份，一切只是因为我过于紧张罢了。不过对上那样洞察力极强的眼眸，无论是谁都会觉得害怕。

雾切前辈真的很有英气，我离得很远也能感受到她的存在，因为我此时的身份是个跟踪者，雾切前辈完全是令我望而生畏的存在。

呃、突然叫上了前辈，哈哈，不过她真的很厉害，很多人都崇拜她，我在这里偷偷称赞她应该没有问题。

晚上放学的时候，我再次蹲到了最原终一。希望峰为本科生们配备了独立寝室，只要守在中庭的喷泉旁边，就可以等到陆陆续续回寝的学生们。

和大多数本科生不同，最原身边没有人陪伴他，我推测他几乎不会主动和别人说话。不过这也是可以理解的，这样的人我见过很多，做侦探的不少同行和竞争者都有这种小毛病，平时萎靡不振，只有遇到案子的时候才会和别人交流沟通。

最原终一或许也是这样的人……大概吧，否则我实在无法想象他是怎样被希望峰选中的。至少今天的他完全没有展现出“超高校级”的天赋，感受不到半点侦探的特质。

说实话，当我写下这样的句子时，我的内心确实是充满怀疑的。但是任务才刚刚开始，我依旧信任最原终一，应该不会让我感到失望。

最后，或许我应该抽出一点时间，看看如何写日记，记叙一天的生活。


	4. 2月4日

2月4日

今天的我像是在希望峰上班一样。

最原终一有看书的习惯，整个上午都坐在图书馆里，读着一本非常冷门的侦探小说。我坐在距离他不远的位置，阅读一本手把手教人写日记的教辅书。

像我一样，最原显然也很崇拜雾切前辈。中午在食堂里吃饭的时候，我见到最原端着餐盘，似乎想要走到雾切前辈的那桌附近，但他最后只是尴尬地在食堂里转了两个圈，随便选中了一个位置坐下。

吃完午饭后我回到办公室，点开网上购物。马上就要到春节了，希望峰会举办相关活动，或许是为了文化交流吧，毕竟这所学校里也有海外的学生。假日的那几天，我不确定最原的安排，他最好不会完全待在寝室里（因为他看起来真的很像个阴沉系宅男）。总而言之，为了更方便地调查最原的动向，我决定购买一套小型窃听设备。

然而就在这段时间，一件令我意想不到的事情发生了。我刚下单关掉网页，走廊外突然传来一阵密集的脚步声，一群端着枪械的白衣人突然出现在门口，围堵了办公室，以及里面的教职员工。

没错，我就是无辜的教职员工之一。一瞬间我还以为是跟踪计划暴露、希望峰派人来挨个搜查可疑人员。但我很快就发现了问题，这群白衣人脸上都戴着夸张的小丑假面，很显然不可能是希望峰的工作者，倒像是某个犯罪组织。

当时的我并没有多想这些人的来源，办公室里所有人的注意力都集中在他们手中的强制上。我接触枪支的经验并不多，没有见过那种型号的枪械，但那些…全部都有着冰冷的金属感，无一例外地让人感到恐慌。

办公室里虽然也有“原·超高校级”才能的毕业生，但还有我这种手无寸铁，既没才能又没体力的人。奇怪的白衣人很快就绑架了我们。

抓住我的是一名体型高大肥胖的男人，假面好像牢牢固定在了他脸上一样，我能看到他下巴上的肥肉突出两层。他把我的双手反剪在背后时，动作丝毫不显得笨重，做这种事显然有十足的经验。他身上穿着的白色衣服的款式也很奇怪，似乎在哪里见到过。

短暂的观察后，我假意慌张地问他有什么目的，那个人却并未回答我，而是将我们办公室的所有人都带了出来，就像押送犯人那样带着我们到了学院中心的广场。

那个喷泉停止了喷水，露出漂亮白净的大理石雕塑。我见到上面站着一个人，穿着同样的白色衣服，手里拿着扩音器，身后黑色的披风微微飘起，如同立于世界的顶点。

一看就知道，那个人就是罪魁祸首，我被绑在背后的双手发麻作痛。

他没有戴面具，我一眼就认出了那个人。不仅如此，我身边的同事（大概可以这样称呼他们）也叹了口气，就像认命了那样无奈地转过头。

“嘻嘻嘻，欢迎光临~”

这是他说出的第一句话，以一副绝对的、主人的模样，居高临下地举着扩音器，弯起的紫色眼眸笑眯眯地盯着我。

王马小吉，才能是“超高校级的首脑”，据说统率着万人规模的秘密结社。

这是我第一次和他对视，而当我写下这些句子的时候，我还在回味当时的感受。

逆着光看不清王马眼睛里的颜色，但是…就算只是远远地望着，身体便如同被那样意味深长的视线贯穿，我下意识地偏开头。

侦探的本能告诉我…这个人非常不好对付。

我和我的同事们很快就明白了王马的动机，他和他的手下们大费周章，吸引了不少本科生和预备学科的人驻足围观，目的竟然只是为了要求学院长为春节活动提供更多经费。

说实话，得知他的诉求后，我一时间有点哭笑不得。硬着头皮，双手被绑在身后，在众目睽睽下像人质一样被胁迫，我身边的两个同事一直深深地埋着脑袋，散发出一股社死的气息。

总之，这件事闹得很大，但最后却草草地不了了之。我想王马大概是得逞了吧，他的手下们最后一溜烟地散开逃走了，至于我们手上的绳子，还是请求路过的同学帮忙解开的。

我在整个过程中并没有见到最原终一，想来他也不是那种会凑热闹的人。当我揉着发红的手腕，满校园寻找他的踪迹时，见到他竟然还安安静静地坐在图书馆里。

于是我坐回早上的那个位置，继续看手把手指导写日记的书。

以下笔者注：

当回过神来时，我才发现今天记叙的绝大多数事情和最原终一无关，但是手在大脑做出取舍的考虑之前，就已经自动把王马小吉的事情写了上去。

我不知道这是为什么，或许我之后会知道，冥冥之中的事情谁又能说清楚呢。


	5. 2月5日

2月5日

今天是星期五，明天是周末。

昨天的最原终一几乎一整天都坐在图书馆，我没有什么可以写下来的调查报告。

今天上午和往常一样，装作散步的样子，来到最原的教室门口，看到他站在走廊里，背对着我，正在和某个人说话。

我手中的手机差点掉在了地上，因为那个人是王马小吉。

“今天有什么事吗？是来求饶的吗？”

恶之总统把双手放在头后，脸上露出大大的笑容。天真的模样就像个小孩子。

“…昨天的那件事……是王马君做的吗？”

最原背对着我，他像是打算低头拉扯帽檐，但那样就会和王马直接对视，只好尴尬地看向一边的墙角。他说话的声音很中性，我认识一些实验室里三十多岁的女教授，她们说话的声音和最原的也差不多。

但我的注意力却不在他的声音，而是在他的用词上。昨天的事情已经在大多数同学间传开了，但最原看起来显然不像是得到了小道消息，更像是一种问询的态度。

据我了解，布置学院活动的任务都由新生来处理，最原也毫不例外。他可能只是听说了春节活动经费增加的通知，接着起了疑心，没有借助外界的八卦，而是进行了自己的推理之后，才得出了这个结论。

如果过程像是我所猜测的这样，那么此时的问题可谓是相当一针见血。我不知道最原是从哪里获得线索，更不知道他是怎样快速推测出这是王马所为……毕竟，就连我昨天在办公室里被挟持时，那群白衣人就算穿着和王马拘束服相似的服装，我也没有第一时间反应过来。

（真惭愧，王马是跟踪目标的同班同学，我的事先调查显然还不够到位。）

然而王马听到这样的问题后，疑惑地歪了歪头，摆出一副苦思冥想的表情：“是说在图书馆看小黄书的事情吗？”

“呃？不是那种事…而且我昨天一直都在图书馆，根本没有见到过王马君。”最原的声音有些胃疼，就像女教授们遇到榆木脑袋死不开窍的学生一样。

“嘻嘻嘻~我没有做任何事喔。误会了什么吧？”王马无辜地摊开双手，表情真诚得完全不像是在骗人。我的眼皮剧烈地跳了跳，这家伙说谎张口就来的传言看来不是假的啊。

最原终一却很认真地思考了一番，看上去是在组织语言。（我知道他平时说话都会磕磕巴巴，此时面对王马竟然逐渐平静下来了，把自己当成侦探、在审讯犯人了吗？）

“绑架胁迫部分老师的事情，勒索双倍的活动经费，是王马君做出来的吧？”

“没错——就是我干的。”

出乎我的意料，王马这一次干脆地承认下来。他狡猾地露出一个笑脸，和我昨天看到的那种视线极其相似。

“不过那也是为了大家吧？我可是非常为同学们着想的。所以，你要跟我说什么呢？”

“…诶……”

出现了几秒钟的沉默，王马接着不爽地叹了口气：“好无聊，早知道就干脆和最原酱说‘请接受我的委托去诈骗吧！’这样还会变得有意思一点~”

起初还能够鼓起勇气，保持着一问一答节奏的最原，在王马笑嘻嘻的话语里又变得渐渐失措。但这不能怪他，我想，如果是我站在那个位置，面对王马……他真的就像个胡说八道的小孩子，我完全没办法理解他的脑回路。

不得不说，王马的性格很有趣，但我根本不想费尽心思研究他。倒不如说我完全不想和这种人扯上关系，会有一种不是我在跟踪观察他，而是他在跟踪观察我的感觉。

下午的最原表现得像往常一样安静。

安静到似乎哪里不太一样。

晚上的最原并没有直接回到寝室，而是在食堂吃完饭后，在学院里散步了很长一段时间。

呃，大概是因为白天的那件事，让他丧失了自信心吧。在散步的时候走走停停，还坐在路边的草坪上呆呆地看了一会星星。他不冷吗？我不懂。

晚上我回到自己家，感觉身体不太舒服，泡了感冒冲剂，真是得不偿失。好在明天是周末，我应该可以赖个床。


	6. 2月6日

2月6日

深夜坐在办公桌前，回味着今天的事情，真是忍不住想说：最原终一，你真是个让我无法理解的存在。

我本来以为我需要避而远之的重点观察对象只有王马小吉一个人，但今天之后，我才隐隐约约意识到，最原似乎也不是简单的存在。

或许我的委托人无法看懂这两行句子，我稍后会在此阐释得更清楚一些。在此之前，请让我组织自己的语言，洋洋洒洒、先把今天发生的事情写下来。

今天是周六，所幸本科生们平时住校，因此他们还能够随意使用自习室，或者在学校内走动，我得以继续观察最原。

不过作为教职员工，我也有着为了掩饰身份而必须做的事情，因此不能24小时都盯着他。吃完午饭后，我和另一位老师一起将学院购置的新春布置道具搬到仓库，随后前去寻找最原。

这并不难，最原就在某间空闲的自习室，不过我还没有赶到那里时，在走廊上已经察觉了一丝不太对劲的端倪。有一些似乎是看热闹的学生围在教室外，其中有几位他的同班同学，抱着双臂、脸色不太好。

出了什么意外？

我装作路过的模样，探头探脑地向教室里打量，见到最原正站在教室中间，帽檐下的神色疲惫又有些愤怒。而他对面站着的那个人……

怎么又是王马！

这样说很冒犯，但我的思维模式已经变成了：只要王马出现，就绝对不会有好事发生。我不止一次地想过，王马小吉的总统感体现在哪里？他根本就不是严肃的人物，他的一举一动都太跳跃了，不客气地讲，甚至和我见过的一些流氓没有差别。

不知道发生了什么事，但最原明显是被王马扰乱了情绪，他的拳头握的很紧，似乎想愤愤地锤在手边的书桌上，最终忍了又忍才没有那么做，只是愤愤地调整了一下帽檐：“请你道歉。”

受到王马出现的冲击过大，此时我才有时间打量自习室内的环境。有张书桌上摊着一叠湿透了的纸，染着褐色水迹，纸页的一角有水滴不住地落下来。我知道最原有喝咖啡的习惯，但他桌上的杯子不知道去了哪里。

最原穿的是深色条纹的校服，仔细观察后，他的胸口有些异样的水渍。

“嗯？我刚刚已经说过对不起了喔，最原酱还想要什么？”

王马背对着我，看不到他的脸，但也不难想象刚刚发生了什么。面对最原的指责，他的表现和平常一样平淡，完全没有把最原放在眼里。

“王马君…你知道那是什么吗？”

最原尽量使自己平静下来，但他的声音还是压抑着不少愤怒。我看向那摊纸，内容似乎很多，看上去是用心写了很久。该不会是笔录整理吧？如果我辛辛苦苦写的手抄本被人恶意泼上咖啡弄脏，我大概会跟他拼命。

“这么容易就被弄脏，也不是很重要的东西吧。喂！我可是给你提供了一个从头开始写的机会，你应该心怀感激，而不是随便怀疑我！”

“你到底在说什么…”

突然，王马做了一个谁也没想到的举动。他无视了最原的话，干脆地伸出手，一把掀开了最原头上的帽子。

在那个瞬间，我听到身边好像有低低的惊呼声响起。失去帽檐的遮挡，一双漂亮的金色眼睛显露出来，掩藏在黑蓝色的发丝之间，睫毛因为惊讶而紧张地颤抖了几秒，接着才后知后觉地反应过来，想要去抢王马手中的帽子。

王马的身体似乎也出现了瞬间的僵直，他避开最原抢夺的动作，灵巧地后退几步，将那顶棒球帽藏在自己身后：“哎呀呀，搞什么，这不是很好看的一张脸吗？”

“……”

他明显变得有些生气，金色的眼眸露出凌厉的神色，看得我莫名心惊。王马似乎也察觉到了那份暗流涌动的气场，他耸耸肩，将帽子扔回最原的怀里：“只是这样就生气了的话，最原酱也不过如此嘛。”

“是因为你做了很过分的事情。”

金瞳里的光露出细微的变化，传达出介于无奈和悲愤间的情感。王马没有说话，他反倒站在那里，放肆地笑了起来：

“嘻嘻嘻~很有趣不是吗？既然觉得我是无解的存在，那么来亲自动手解开我的谜题，这样不是更有挑战性吗？”

留下了这样没头没脑、像是战书一样的话之后，王马推开拦在他面前的最原，头也不回地离开了自习室。

在那之后，最原直接去了自己的研究教室。

说实话，我很向往“超高校级的侦探”的研究教室，这听说是今年新定下来的、帮助“超高校级”们开发天赋的手段之一。里面是什么样的内容，最原又会在那里做些什么呢？但我没办法进去，只能望着那扇风格简朴的深色大门眼馋。

最原在那里待了好久，晚饭时间也没出来。我没办法再等下去，只好先离开了教学楼。

笔者注：

回到家后，我打开电脑，认真郑重地开始搜查最原终一的信息。

我知道他的父母分别是作家和当红影星，或许就是因为这二位的影响力过大，关于最原终一本人的信息简直少得出奇，除了被私立希望之峰学院录取之外，就只有一起“天才少年帮助警方侦破案件”新闻报道。我把那篇报道反反复复看了好几遍，盯着照片上最原的脸，他那个时候也一样害羞，表情躲闪、不敢看着镜头。

……

深夜总会让人思考很多。不仅仅是王马小吉，我现在也越来越觉得——最原终一，同样是一个让我无法理解的存在。

当你离他很近，或者甚至是…和他共享同样的视角时，你只会觉得他是个平庸普通、一点特点都没有的普通人，完全看不出来“超高校级的侦探”这样的特质和天分，产生满满的怀疑。当你离他过远时，他的气场也好、他的性格也好，更是一丁点都感受不到，只会被当做一个长相过得去的路人来看待。

但是当你和他之间保持着一个恰到好处的距离感时，便会觉得他身上某些说不出来的地方——坚定的决心、以及或许在今天还没有展现出的推理能力…总之看到那双金色眼瞳就会明白了，那是和他本人到目前为止给我完全不同印象的存在，根本无法用语言描述那种毛骨悚然的敬畏感——简直强大到可怕。

或许这就是“超高校级”和普通人之间无法逾越的鸿沟吧，我也只能找这种借口安慰自己惊惧的感觉。

我必须重新审视最原终一。


	7. 2月7日

2月7日

我失算了，今天是周日，我本以为最原终一会像往常一样在教学楼内走动，或者是坐在某个地方安静自习。但当我吃过早饭，去到那里时，哪里都找不到他的身影。

整个上午我都在迷惑地寻找他，最后在下午的时候，偶然路过校园的大门，看到雾切前辈和他一前一后地走了过来。

我连忙站在一边的自动售货机边，装作正在买汽水。他们路过的时候，我听到雾切前辈淡淡地道：“下次可以直接找我谈心，不需要这么麻烦。”

最原愧疚地说了声抱歉，我这才发现他今天没有戴帽子。他的长相继承了身为影星的母亲的部分特点，作为男性的一张脸显得清秀柔美，却毫不矫情。

我尤为注意的是那双眼睛，并不是那样的金色真的非常刺眼，而是我自己会变得心怯、不敢窥伺。

（不知不觉又称呼起了雾切前辈……真是抱歉，无关年龄，只是我真的非常敬佩她罢了。）

在那之后，最原和雾切互相道别，接着我听到背后传来了脚步声，是最原朝着我的方向走了过来。

此时的我正站在自动售货机面前，于是装作在钱包里寻找零钱的模样，友善地让开位置。最原礼貌地向我点了点头，接着站到我刚刚的位置上，皱着眉看着里面的饮料。

我起初猜测他会选择某种咖啡，但令我完全没想到的是，他竟然挑选了一瓶葡萄口味的芬达饮料。当饮料从下面的出货口滚出来时，我才敢确认自己的眼睛没有出问题。

不过为什么…是葡萄芬达？

我摸不着头脑，直到目送着最原离开，我也没有想清楚这个问题。

是因为他和雾切的聊天吗？他们到底说了些什么，这大概会成为一个永远的未解之谜。我注意到雾切前辈有些奇怪的情绪，不近乎于完全的疲惫，呃…回想起来，倒像是在忍笑，不知道他们之间发生了什么事情。

最原看上去像是会向信任对象吐露全部心声的人，他能够坦诚自己遇到的所有困难和缺点，这使得他的身边需要有能够倾听他的存在、类似于翅膀一样的存在。

雾切前辈无疑是一位非常合适的倾诉对象，但是……从我个人的角度来说，我更加希望最原能够变得独立。这不是因为我“跟踪两个人会变得很困难”（而且其中一位还是女侦探小姐）的私心，而是真正希望他可以成长起来的愿望。不过目前的他还需要一个成长的过程，也需要让他成长的动力、他前去追逐的目标。

虽然我昨天就有这样的感觉，但果然……今天更加明显，能够更为直接地感觉到：最原终一变得不一样了。我为我的失职表示抱歉。可是，最开始的目标说是跟踪最原终一，到底是为了什么呢？今天我掌握的有效信息仅仅是买汽水而已，但这样的内容真的值得被记录下来吗？

前两天买的窃听设备马上就要到了。


	8. 2月8日

2月8日

今天天气晴朗，但是并不适合跟踪，因为是周一。我从没想过做老师竟然会这么辛苦，不过好在要放假了，虽然我们的假期比学生们的少几天，但这并不妨碍我期待自己即将到来的合法假期。

以及，最原终一已经完全摘掉了那顶棒球帽。

和往常不同的是，在今天午休结束后，最原主动去找了王马小吉，这位恶之总统当时正在走廊里闲逛，被拉住胳膊的时候还显得有些吃惊。（当然我也很吃惊就是了，原本以为最原会再次去高年级的楼层呢。）

“竟然跑来找我讲话…最原酱真是不怕死耶！”

王马只用了半秒钟就恢复了平常的状态，抱着双臂看向最原。我注意到王马的视线有些僵硬，似乎是在一直盯着那双金色漂亮的眼睛。

最原并没有注意到那样灼热的视线，只是轻微沉吟：“那个…你真的要杀我？”

“嗯，那还用说。我可是‘超高校级的首脑’喔。”

王马先是故作严肃，在观察到最原犹豫的表现后，似乎又像发现了新奇的玩物一样，坏笑着贴近最原的身体：“哎哎~求饶啊？快点跟我下跪乞求啊~啊！我从没看过别人切腹！你快点切切看！”

“切腹会死啊！！”

切腹会死啊！！

我和最原此刻的反应一模一样，他也流露出了很震惊的表情。搞什么，随便要求别人切腹，这真的不是犯罪行为吗？！

“啧，居然没被骗~好无聊喔~”

……就算早就知道王马很会骗人，见到他以这副迅雷不及掩耳的速度转换态度，我也觉得有些胃疼。

说起来，最原来找王马，应该是有什么事情需要和他说。但是王马并没给他继续开口的机会，就在那里自顾自地说了下去：“好！那试试这么做吧！想活命就在游戏中赢我！”

“游戏……？”

最原露出了不解的表情，他的脸上除了害怕之外，还有一些侦探本能的好奇心。不过就算是这样，他也依旧警惕地看着王马，眼神非常复杂。

只是短暂地犹豫了片刻，最原便点了点头：“我接受挑战。”

“……哦，没想到你这么爽快。完全出乎我的意料之外。”

王马露出意味深长的笑容，他的视线还是没有从最原的金色双瞳上移开：“嗯，真有意思耶，最原酱！就用这股气势让我乐一乐吧？”

最原凝重地点了点头，王马这才说出自己的目的：“那就跟我比一场黑暗游戏！”

“黑、黑暗游戏……？”

似乎很满意于最原这样的反应，王马将一根手指抵在唇边，低低笑了起来：“呵呵呵……没错，输家要玩惩罚游戏……规则很简单！从这一叠扑克牌中抽出一张牌，点数大的人就赢了！！”

他像变魔术一样，从不知道哪个口袋里翻出了一盒扑克牌，最原似乎吓了一跳，接着王马站在他眼前，利落地洗好牌，在手中摆出倒扣着的扇面：“首先是我的回合！抽牌！”

这一切都过于顺利，就像王马早就演练过了许多遍一样，他抽牌的动作也一气呵成。在将那张扑克拿到手里后，王马看了一眼卡面：“……哦哦，胜利女神真爱捉弄人。”

在最原疑惑的神色中，王马向他展示了自己的卡：“我抽到7！你能赢我的几率大约只有二分之一！回合结束，轮到你了~快点抽牌吧！用你的卡片割断我的咽喉！”

最原像是明显是被王马活跃的表现吓到，稳定了片刻情绪后才看向王马手中的牌：“呃、那么……”

他向前伸出手，取了一张离自己最近的牌：“啊，是7。”

“什、什么！？居然在这种时刻……抽出起死回生的牌！？”

这还真是巧，最原和王马还有我，我们谁也没想到竟然是平局。王马表现得最为吃惊，额头上渗出细小的汗，（从同事那里了解到的一些传闻告诉我）他的泪腺和汗腺大概一样发达。

不过也仅仅是短暂的瞬间，他就恢复了常态：“嘻嘻嘻…！某种意义来说，最原酱很厉害嘛。居然在这种时候刻意平手，你真是太有意思了！”

最原好像想要辩解，他第一时间是想看那些还被王正面朝下的牌，不过王马迅速地将它们收了起来：“很可惜！条件是‘赢过我’！你的生命还剩下三个事件喔？在那之前多让我见识有趣的事吧！”

剩下三个事件？那是什么，我并不知道他和王马之间具体发生过哪些事情，不过就目前已知的信息看来，最原显然处于非常被动的状态。

留下一串古怪的笑声后，王马便转身离开了。最原在原地站了很久，随后才离开了那里。


	9. 2月9日

2月9日

今天是星期二，晴，比昨天热。

我在早上收到了快递，是一套非常精巧的纽扣式窃听器，趁学生们进入教室之前，把这个贴在最原终一的课桌下面，这样就可以收到他在教室和别人的对话。

没想到立刻就有了收获。到了午休时，我听到学生们四散走动，女孩子们交谈的声音。最原似乎在整理资料，书和纸本敲击在桌面上，发出沉闷的杂音。

突然，我听到了手指的敲击声，随后一个爽朗的声音无比清晰地出现在了我的鼓膜旁边：

“唷，你现在陪我一下。”

“咦？”最原和耳麦这边的我都愣了愣，我一时间无法辨认那是谁的声音，听起来像是个性格乐天的男同学。大概教室里符合条件的…应该只有那位“超高校级的宇航员”，百田解斗了。

“现在是…午休时间啊。”

“校规没有规定午休时间必须睡觉吧？那我在中庭等你。”

“啊！等、等一下！”

我听到最原略显慌乱的声音，大概可以想象到百田已经立刻走掉了。最原在原地尴尬地停留了片刻，自言自语一样地开口：“去中庭……有什么事啊？”

不过虽然这么说着，我还是听到了最原推动椅子的声音，看样子是准备起身赴约。我忙不迭地从舒适的办公椅里站起身，准备去中庭一探究竟。

远远就看到最原和百田站在藤架那里，最原似乎也才刚到，我看见百田热情地朝他挥手，很大声地招呼他：“喔，你来啦！”

最原露出了疑惑的神色，他们在交谈。我听不太清，想着要不要在最原本人身上也放一个窃听设备。呃…几天前的我可能会毫不犹豫地贴在他的校服外套上，但现在我总会感到一种微妙的危险，像是自我保护机制里对于这件事的警告。

百田跟他说了几句话，随后信服地竖起大拇指。最原显得很惊讶，但随后就被同伴推着走到了一边的草地上，不得不脱掉自己的外套，露出里面的衬衫。

我险些没喷出来。虽说是午休时间，校园里走动的学生也不少，来往的本科生或预备科好奇地打量着践踏草坪的这两人，最原显然无法承受这样的视线，他红着脸快速退开几步：“…百田君！就算要训练，现在的时间也极不合适……”

“这不是你自己要求的吗！”

百田声音洪亮地盖过了他的辩解，接着用力地将双拳碰到一起：“不要啰啰嗦嗦的，先做50下俯卧撑！”

最原仍然一头雾水，但实在撑不住百田爆发的气势，最后还是不得不在中庭做起了俯卧撑。百田并排在他身边，一边鼓励着他一边跟着他一起行动……（虽说百田到最后似乎根本没做几个就是了，但就算这样，我觉得他做起那些运动也会很轻松。）

片刻后最原筋疲力尽地倒在草坪上，模样惨不忍睹。百田友善地拍了拍他的肩：“明天也要继续锻炼啊，要让它成为一种习惯！”

毕竟是正规的“超高校级”，身为宇航员，他的体力和最原自然不可相提并论，而且肯定经受过很多专业训练。如果最原能够和他一起训练，并不失为一种最佳选择。

我想不通的是，最原为什么会提出要训练？他的身材称不上精壮，但是和大腹便便的人不同，整体的线条还是很流畅匀称的，难道是突然想变成肌肉男……不不不，那样也太可怕了。

我只能看到他和百田又交流了几句，百田点了点头，向他竖起大拇指：“好，那就这么说定了，终一！”

在那之后，我在百田解斗的外套内侧贴上了另外一枚窃听器。最原终一我不敢妄下定论，不过瞒过百田这种热血笨蛋（我承认他在我眼里的形象并不确切，不过目前看来确实是这样的）还是小菜一碟。

晚上我又了解到，最原昨天主动找到百田，希望能够和他一起锻炼。百田并没有多加询问原因，爽快地答应了他的要求，随后就发生了中午的那一幕。

不过，在最原结束了疲惫的一天，回到寝室休息后，百田又做了些其余的行动。我认为大概没有必要在这里讲出来，于是暂且不谈。

说起来，我今天似乎并没有见到王马，不知道那个家伙在做什么，大概是在策划某个新的诡计。


	10. 2月10日

2月10日

今天阴，有点冷。

课间休息的时候，最原再次找到了王马，在提出“今天也用游戏决胜…”的时候，被对方没礼貌地打断。

“哎，最原酱！我今天想要举办茶会！”

我一头雾水。那种东西在过两天的节日活动上不是可以随便享用吗，王马的行事作风真是让人摸不着头脑。

最原也有点惊愕，他看起来像是做了十足的准备，这才鼓起勇气找到王马，没想到对方直接打乱了他的计划，甚至拉起他的一边手臂：“一起办嘛！可以吧？说定啦~我们快去餐厅吧！”

“等、等一下，王马！？”

一连串的话根本不给人反应的机会，加之王马的脸就像小孩子一样，如果可以摆出一副想得到什么的表情，确实很难让人拒绝。

顾不上跌跌撞撞，跟在自己身后的最原，王马直接来到了餐厅。现在是下午茶时间，王马很快选中了座位，心满意足地大快朵颐。

“我的组织把下午茶时间当成义务喔。因为适当休息可以提升工作效率。”

王马捏着小叉子，煞有介事地指指点点。最原坐在他对面，捏着一杯咖啡，听到这句话后陷入短暂的思考：“哦……真是和平的组织……”

（我相信他是没有恶意的，不过联系起前几天的事情…这实在很嘲讽。）

“嗯，因为我这个首脑支持和平主义，所以才会和平地用游戏决胜负。”

王马信誓旦旦地说出了这番话。但这是真的吗？他很会说谎，却又不是时时刻刻都在说谎。严格来说，我只能相信他话语里大概的意思，却不能认真听信每个字眼的含义。

不难从最原那个时候的表情看出来，他跟我的想法大约一致。不过王马就坐在他对面，于是恶之总统幽幽补上一句：“顺便一提，以前玩游戏输给我的人现在应该都在西伯利亚奋斗喔。”

“呃？！”

“如果还活着的话啦！”

“诶、诶？！”

“放心吧，最原酱去西伯利亚之前就会先上天堂啰~”

“那可不行……”

最原明显露出了极不情愿的吃惊表情，但只是单纯地表示了反驳，我并没感到他在这方面流露出退缩或者放弃的念头。

然后他们继续聊天，从中我大概理解了事情的来龙去脉。最原似乎无意间知道了DICE组织的某个秘密，于是被他们的首脑威胁。万人规模的邪恶秘密结社啊…最原究竟掌握了怎样毛骨悚然的信息，我实在不敢去想。

他们的分别依旧以王马嘲弄的笑声结尾。在那之后我回到了办公室，被刚刚那番费劲的交谈搞得有些胃痛。

以及，最原真的开始和百田一起锻炼了，因为中午在光天化日之下做俯卧撑会被警告，他们选择了在放学后夜训。不过我和最原都没想到的是，和他们一起练习的人还有那位“超高校级的刺客”春川魔姬。

（这点我倒是清楚，简单说来，百田昨晚前去劝说春川，按门铃到她烦不胜烦，这才勉强同意加入锻炼。不过原因还是个谜。）

从今天所了解到的他和王马的沟通来看，我大概知道最原为什么会主动找到百田，要求做这种训练的事情了。不是为了活命，或者增加自保的手段，而是想要正面和王马尖锐神秘的性格互相碰撞。我能感受到他身上逐渐开始蜕变的气质，那种坚定的品格和信念，在一位优秀侦探的职业生涯中也是必不可少的素养。

结尾就来无端感慨一下吧。唉，少年们的青春，真好啊。


End file.
